Sincerely, Terra
by canary-chan
Summary: Sequel to "Even Negatvity..." Terra is down in the dumps about what happpened, but is it because his feelings for Aqua were true? Will a certian blonde know what to say? VenTerra. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. R&R


"Did you find her Terra?" Ventus asked as he ran up to his brown haired comrade. "Terra, what's wrong?"

"We lost her, Ven... She's with Vanitas." Terra said sadly.

"Vanitas kidnapped her?" Ventus yelled, anger in his eyes.

"I wish..." The earthy Keyblader commented, sitting down on a rock near by, putting his face in his hands.

"I don't understand, Terra..." Ventus admitted as he went over to join his friend. Terra lifted up his head to look at his confused friend.

"Well, I walked up to find them making out..." Terra almost cried. He still couldn't stand the thought of Aqua choosing Vanitas over him.

"Oh… I'm sorry Terra…" Ventus said giving his friend a comforting hug. Terra hugged the other boy back immediately.

"Can we just go home, Ven. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

~~~Three Days Later~~~

"Terra? You need to come out and eat something! You haven't eaten anything except a bowl of soup for 3 days!" Ven shouted at his friends door. When he got no reply, he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Terra!" He pouted. Suddenly he remembered that he had the means for unlocking the door. Jumping back and summoning Lost Memory, he used the Keyblade to open the door and walked in. Terra lifted his head up to look at Ventus, obviously unsure of how he got in.

"Ven," He mumbled weakly. "How did you… Oh right, Keyblade." He laid his head back down and stared at the ceiling again, forgetting almost immediately that Ventus was even there.

"Terra… Please snap out of it and eat something. You going to end up hurting yourself in some unfixable way." Ventus pleaded. Terra's head snapped back to face him. His eyes blazing with a sudden anger.

"Snap out of it? SNAP OUT OF IT? You say that like I'm in some kind of trance or something! You don't know what it's like Ven. To love some one and have them not return your feelings! You don't just snap out of heartbreak!" He shouted at Ven, getting up and getting in his face. Ventus just tried to back away timidly.

"Terra… I-" Ven started, but cut himself off short. He adverted his gaze to the ground before finishing his statement almost inaudibly. "I do know…" Terra continued to glare at him until the anger disappeared suddenly. The fire in his eye died almost immediately and he too looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ven. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He apologized. "Who broke your heart? Do I need to hurt them?" He tried to sound humorous, but failed. Ventus just looked up at him, a deeper sadness than ever imaginable lurking behind the mask of neutrality in his eyes. Dispite how much he wanted to say 'you already are', he didn't.

"Nah don't worry about it. I know he doesn't feel the same about me anyway." Ven shrugged, forgetting that Terra didn't know about his preferences.

"Wait. He?" He asked. Ventus flinched and looked down again.

"Yeah… I'm gay… I thought I told you… sorry."

"Huh. Oh well, to each their own. You still never told me who. " Terra smiled, showing his buddy that everything would be ok, almost forgetting completely about his sadness.

"I uh… yeah…" Ven started, scratching the back of his head. _Aw man! Now there is no escape…_ "Terra… y-you remember earlier you asked if you needed to hurt them…?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You already are… by not eating…" Terra's eyes widened slightly and he let out a quiet gasp. He hadn't even realized how Ventus felt about him. Nor had he realized that his feelings for Aqua were just misdirected feelings toward Ventus, as when Ventus admitted to it, he no longer felt hurt by Aqua's betrayal. Had what he felt towards her been nothing more than lust?

"Ven…" Terra started, but Ven was already out the door. He cursed to himself and ran after him. When he couldn't see him anymore, he sighed, making a detour to the kitchen to get him some ice-cream.

"I thought I might find you here, Ven." Terra said as he walked up by his friend, who was in their favorite spot, and kneeling down. When Ven turned to face him, there was sea-salt ice-cream in his face. He took it with no hesitation.

"Thanks… sorry about earlier… I know you-" He tried to say, but was cut off by a surprise kiss from Terra. At first, the blonde was startled, but eventually decided to kiss him back. It last for a good long while before Terra broke it. "T-terra!"

"Shh. When you admitted how you felt, I realized just how much I feel for you." He admitted gently, a genuine, loving smile on his face. "My feeling for Aqua were misguided infatuation and my reaction about Vanitas was jealousy, but it was because I had no one."

"Well you do have someone. You'll always have me!" Ventus cheered, kissing the brunette again. When they separated, Terra moved to sit beside Ventus. "What do you think Vanitas and Aqua will find out?"

"As soon as they get the note I sent him." He laughed, hugging Ventus closer.

Vanitas had taken Aqua to a hotel Radiant Garden so he could stay with her. Just as he was getting comfortable on one of the beds, he was approached by a Flood carrying a letter addressed to him. The envelope was completely blank, giving no indication to who it was from. However, that became all to obvious when he pulled out the letter and started reading.

"_Vanitas, _

_I have to thank you. 'Crying to Ventus' was probably the best_

_choice of my life and I really appreciate the tip. I hope you and _

_Aqua are doing well and I wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Terra"_


End file.
